This invention relates to a seal member for use in a pellet dispensing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a sealing component in a chlorine tablet dispensing apparatus which can provide a barrier for a rotor assembly so that chlorine gas will not escape from the hopper to which the rotor member is attached as well as provide a spacing member and bearing surface for a drive gear.
In the dispensing of pellets such as chlorine tablets from a hopper for the purpose of water treatment, a rotor mechanism is normally employed such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,525 and 4,235,849. A problem arises in utilizing a rotor mechanism for dispensing chlorine tablets in that the chlorine gas is corrosive to surrounding equipment as well as toxic to operating personnel. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a closed hopper for the chlorine tablets. This presents a problem where a rotor member is utilized to dispense the tablets, as any openings between the rotor shaft and the rotor housing can be a potential source of leakage. Neither of the apparatus described in the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,525 and 4,235,849 provide a solution to the problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,482 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,945 the use of a tapered, conically shaped rotor is described for metering purposes which is made from Teflon so as to conform in shape to the shape of the inside mating surface of the housing to minimize leakage. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,308, an annular seal (41) is utilized between a tablet container and a base and in conjunction with a tablet dispenser employing a rotor.
The seal device of this invention is particularly suited for use in the Bactericidal Pellet Dispenser which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,538, issued May 5, 1987. The teachings of this patent application are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a seal member for a drive shaft in a pellet dispensing device wherein the pellets can be a source of toxic and corrosive gas. It is another advantage of this invention to provide a seal member for a rotating shaft in a pellet dispensing mechanism which can also serve as a biased spacing device between a drive gear and a bearing housing as well as a bearing surface for a drive gear. Still other advantages of this invention are a seal member in a pellet dispensing apparatus which is adapted to be fitted with loose parts; can resist the presence of debris and will automatically adapt to operating wear. Other advantages are a seal member having the foregoing advantages which can be manufactured from readily available materials and from existing equipment to thereby provide a seal of this type at low cost.